Apres Moi Le Deluge
by Scribbleshow
Summary: Roy visits young Ed for the second time to see if he has decided to become a State Alchemist or not. But something slightly unexpected happens. EdRoy if you squint.


**-Rated Teen For Gore and Little Kids Getting Hurt. A (Not that you don't see much of that in FMA! o_O)**

**Roy = Uke  
>Ed = Seme<br>Got it memorized? (A)**

**Most of it is about Roy… And then it switches to Ed... lol I have a hard time getting ukes in character sometimes, and think so much like Ed and such that it's nearly impossible to write about Roy. =_=**

* * *

><p><em>''I… Must go on standing,<em>  
><em>You can't break that which isn't yours. <em>  
><em>I… Must go on standing,<em>  
><em>I am not my own, it's not my choice…<em>

_Be afraid of the lame_  
><em>… They'll inherit your legs.<em>  
><em>Be afraid of the old <em>  
><em>… They'll inherit your souls.<em>  
><em>Be afraid of the cold <em>  
><em>…They'll inherit your blood.<em>  
><em>Après moi le deluge,<em>  
><em>After me comes the flood.<em>

_I… Must go on standing,_  
><em>You can't break that which isn't yours.<em>  
><em>I… Must go on standing,<em>  
><em>I am not my own, it's not my choice…<em>

_Be afraid of the lame _  
><em>… They'll inherit your legs.<em>  
><em>Be afraid of the old <em>  
><em>… They'll inherit your souls.<em>  
><em>Be afraid of the cold <em>  
><em>… They'll inherit your blood.<em>  
><em>Après moi le deluge, <em>  
><em>After me comes the flood.<em>

_Be afraid of the lame _  
><em>… They'll inherit your legs.<em>  
><em>Be afraid of the old <em>  
><em>… They'll inherit your souls.<em>  
><em>Be afraid of the cold <em>  
><em>… They'll inherit your blood.<em>  
><em>Après moi le deluge,<em>  
><em>After me… Comes the flood.<em>

_The flood…''_

_** -Peter Gabriel**  
><em>

Roy couldn't believe that he had found himself back at that small house in Risembool. The atmosphere was depressing, saddening. Winry's parents... Well, of course.

But the most depressing of all was that small boy, Edward Elric, with his large, sad eyes. Lying in a bed, helpless due to his own ignorance.

When Roy knocked on the door, an elderly woman answered the door. She was quite short, and had a humorous tinge to her appearance, even though she was dead serious. Roy thought that he remembered her name being Pinako - Grandma Pinako. She glared up at him. '' You have no business here, Officer.''

Everyone treated military officers this way. The usual coldness stung, but Roy didn't react to it. '' I have come to see what Edward has decided. _That_ is my business.''

Pinako rolled her eyes. '' I don't know what the boy is thinking, but he's decided to become one of _you_.'' She looked back into the house when a scream was heard, coming from a young boy.

Roy recognized the scream as Edward's. He could picture the boy in his head - laying in a bed, right arm, left leg, both stumps. Blood everywhere. Shivering slightly, Roy looked into the house as well, concerned.

Scowling, Pinako turned back to Roy. '' Well, now that you're here, make yourself useful.'' And with that bitter remark, she walked quickly into the house and up the stairs, toward the screaming.

Roy felt awkward doing so, but he too walked into the house and slowly made his way up the stairs. The screaming grew louder, and soon it was easy to tell which room Roy should make his way too.

He stood in the doorway and watched for a few moments. The scene was just as he pictured, except now, the screaming had turned to coughing, and there was much more blood than he imagined... Since the boy was now coughing it up.

Various machines and cords littered the room, all hooked up to the body of a small blonde boy. Said blonde boy was sitting up, leaning over the side of the bed, one hand clinging to the railing, coughing so hard that it made Roy's body hurt to watch him. And goddamn the _blood_. It was everywhere, surrounding Edward: in the bedsheets, on the floor, even coming out of the boy himself... And he just kept coughing it up. It seemed as if it were never going to stop.

Pinako began screaming various commands to Winry and the boy who's body encased in metal armor. Roy believed his name was Al.

Roy felt blank as he watched all of this going on. It was not what he had anticipated seeing when he decided to visit Ed again. His high hopes of the boy healing fast were shattered.

Finally, the boy's coughing stopped, and he flopped down onto the bed. His chest and shoulders heaved as he breathed, and his whole body shook with exertion.

''Please! Lieutenant Colonel Mustang! '' Roy turned to look into the sad, blue eyes of a young Winry. She was crying, and he could tell that she was slightly scared talking to him. '' W-We have to go downstairs... For a while. Get some stuff to clean this up... T-take care of Ed for a while... Please... Here,'' She grabbed a cloth out of her pocket and dipped into the bucket of water on the floor. '' P-Put this to his face, wash him off... '' She mumbled, and with that, she ran out the door.

Roy turned to face Ed. The young boy had his eyes closed now, and if he weren't breathing heavily, Roy would have sworn he was dead.

He walked next to the bed and slowly - albeit hesitantly - put the cloth to the boy's forehead. Edward made a small sound - both pained and begging - as he opened one eye too look up at Roy.

''R-Roy.''

* * *

><p>Lip quivering, the young blonde started to sit up. He couldn't look weak around Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. But it was no use. He fell back down, chest heaving again, gritting his teeth in pain.<p>

He turned his head away from Roy, and began crying. Crying about what, he didn't know. There was so much to cry about. His limbs, Al's body, their ignorance, _mother_.

The wet cloth was put to his face again, and Ed slowly stopped crying. But he was still in _so much pain_.He began to whimper, and turned to face Roy again, eyes closed, left arm curled around his stomach.

''_Don't die on me, kid._''

'' _Th-That's not p-part of the plan, C-Colonel._ ''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo... My first story up on here! I'm sort of excited... I guess. Haha. Anyway...**

**I don't remember the complete backstory to this scene… It's been a while since I've watched the episode. So, if I got some stuff wrong, I'm dearly sorry. ^v^''**

**I might write a prequel to this. The scene where Roy comes in and grabs Ed's shirt collar, you know? I was originally going to write it first, but then I saw a story exactly like it on here, so now I'm not so sure. :/ That's the scene, in my mind, where Ed and Roy first fall in love. 3 Hahaha.**

**The title… I don't know. (Roughly translated to ''_After me, the flood._'') The song, by Peter Gabriel, just seems to fit FMA, especially Ed, in general. And I love it so much.** **Go look it up!**

**I think it's written okay, except I _hate_ the ending and other various parts. But what do you think?**

**EDIT: In one of the reviews, someone stated that they had read a story that was almost word-for-word to mine. I am sorry to hear this. This was my reply: **

_I try my hardest to write original stories, and this story is somewhat based on a scene. It does not surprise me that there is a story similar to this. But, if you think I stole this story, you are wrong. My boyfriend can tell you - I worked countless hours tweaking and editing to get things to sound right. It upsets me that there is a story just like it, yes, but that doesn't mean anything. The other person who wrote it probably had a different style than me, and there is no way it is exactly word for word. I really don't know what to do. I'm not taking the story down, nor am I editing it for the sake of making it more original. I tried my hardest writing it and that's all that matters, as long as some people enjoy it. I was hoping to get a good review on my writing, but I guess that's shattered, but thank you for reading my story, anyway, regardless if you hated it or not._


End file.
